Most pacifiers consist of a nipple and some type of support assembly such as a plastic handle which both provides the child with a means to grasp the nipple and prevents the child from swallowing the nipple.
Nipples are fabricated of some type of non-porous, rubbery material such as latex upon which the child can safely chew.